gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Principal Figgins
John Figgins était le principal du William McKinley High School. Il est interprété par Iqbal Theba. Biographie Le principal Figgins est le principal du William McKinley High School, un poste qu'il prend très au sérieux. Bien qu'il puisse parfois sembler déraisonnable, Figgins a vraiment à cœur de faire de son mieux pour les élèves, tant que cela ne lui coûte pas trop cher. Il a travaillé pour Mumbai Airlines et a tourné une vidéo de consignes de sécurité pour les longs vols. Il est très religieux, comme on peut le voir dans "Tout le monde adore le disco". Il a souvent le rôle de médiateur dans les guerres opposant Will Schuester à Sue Sylvester. Saison 1 Figgins travaille à la tête du McKinley High School, dont il doit gérer le budget. Toujours soucieux à propos du financement de son école, il a tendance à être un peu trop économe et chaque demande de crédits se transforme en bataille acharnée pour les professeurs. Au début de la saison 1, Figgins hésite à donner à Will Schuester l'autorisation de recréer un Glee club, d'autant plus qu'il vient de virer le professeur qui le dirigeait, Sandy Ryerson. Mais Will défend bien son cas et Figgins accepte à condition que le Glee club gagne les Régionales. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il sera dissout. Sue Sylvester, qui dirige l'équipe des cheerleaders devient furieuse quand elle apprend qu'une partie du budget de son équipe va être donnée au Glee club. Elle se met alors en tête de détruire le Glee club en leur faisant (entre autres) perdre les Sélections, la compétition à gagner pour accéder aux Régionales. Bien que Figgins ne semblethumb|left|200px|Principal Figginspas particulièrement apprécier Sue, il est plus enclin à la croire car c'est elle qui amène le plus de gloire et d'argent au lycée grâce aux victoires de ses cheerleaders qui attirent de nombreux sponsors. Cependant, Sue fragilise leur arrangement en lui faisant du chantage : elle le menace de poster sur le net une vidéo embarrassante qu'il avait tourné pour Mumbai Airlines s'il refuse de ré-embaucher Sandy. Mais Figgins finit par poster lui-même la vidéo sur YouTube sans conséquence, et Sue perd son avantage sur lui. Figgins manque de peu de dissoudre le Glee club à la fin de "Promotion matelas" quand les élèves de la chorale tournent une publicité alors que tout travail rémunéré est disqualifiant pour les Sélections. C'est en réalité la faute de Will qui a ouvert les matelas que la compagnie avait envoyé en cadeaux à ses élèves. Afin de laisser au Glee club une chance de continuer, Will démissionne. Il est réengagé un peu plus tard dans l'épisode "Tragédie en sous-sol", quand Figgins découvre que Sue a trahi le lycée en donnant la liste des chansons des New Directions à leurs concurrents. Sue est alors suspendue pour cinq mois. Elle revient cependant dans l'épisode suivant, "Fuis moi, je te suis". On apprend qu'elle a piégé thumb|166px|Figgins arbitre un match entre Will et SueFiggins dans le but d'obtenir une photo d'eux deux au lit. Elle le fait chanter en menaçant de la faire parvenir à sa femme. Dans "Complètement Gaga", on apprend que Figgins croit aux vampires et pense que Tina Cohen-Chang en est un car elle a tendance à s'habiller dans un style gothique. Il menace de la renvoyer si elle ne change pas sa manière de s'habiller. A la fin de l'épisode, Tina fait semblant d'être vraiment un vampire pour faire peur à Figgins et le menacer de représailles s'il ne la laisse pas choisir ses vêtements selon ses goûts. Dans "Funk", Figgins est prêt à renvoyer Noah Puckerman et Finn Hudson après qu'ils aient crevé les pneus des voitures des membres de Vocal Adrenaline, mais leur coach Shelby Corcoran préfère s'en tenir à un simple remboursement des dommages. Figgins ne peut s'empêcher de louer la sagesse et la beauté de Shelby. Saison 2 Dans "Chantons sous la pluie", Figgins tombe malade selon les plans de Sue et cette dernière le remplace provisoirement. Content des prises de positions de Sue sur la junk food dans l'école (elle interdit les potatoes), le conseil de l'école renvoie Figgins et le remplace par Sue. Cependant, Sue démissionne dans l'épisode "Mariages" pour protester contre la ré-intégration de David Karofsky dans l'école (il avait été renvoyé pour avoir proféré des menaces de mort à l'encontre de Kurt Hummel), ce qui permet à Figgins de retrouver son poste. ﻿ Lors de "Bonjour ivresse", il parle à Will de la recrudescence de cas d'ébriété dans le lycée et lui demande de préparer un numéro pour la semaine de sensibilisation à l'alcool. Alors que les New Directions chantent Tik Tok souls et que Brittany vomit sur scène, il croit à une mise en scène et félicite Will du réalisme de leur performance et de l'impact positif que cela a eu sur les élèves. Dans "Être ou ne paraître", il donne le feu vert à Karofsky pour qu'il mette en place avec Santana son club anti-harcèlement, les Bully Whips. Il l'accompagne également quand il va s'excuser auprès du Glee club pour ce qu'il a fait à Kurt. Dans "La reine de la promo", il demande à Will que les New Directions chantent lors du bal de fin d'année, car le groupe initialement prévu a annulé sa venue. Il lui promet de lui donner en échange assez d'argent pour aller aux Nationales à New York. Le soir du bal, c'est lui qui annonce les résultats de l'élection. Il nomme David Karofsky comme roi, puis, après un temps de silence, Kurt Hummel comme reine. Lorsque que Kurt revient courageusement pour se faire couronner, Figgins est visiblement fier de lui. Il est absent dans "Quatre solos et un enterrement", mais Howard Bamboo pirate sa messagerie pour transformer les billets des New Directions pour New York en billets pour Tripoli, en Libye. Saison 3 Il est toujours le principal du lycée lors de la rentrée qui se déroule pendant "Opération : Piano violet". Il reçoit Al Motta, le père de Sugar, au début de "Je suis une licorne". Celui-ci fait un don important à l'école pour qu'en échange, Figgins crée une chorale pour sa fille qui n'a aucun talent. Il accepte et embauche Shelby Corcoran. Mike Chang Senior et son fils viennent le voir dans "Fausses notes". Le père de Mike souhaite que le principal le retire du Glee Club. Il avoue qu'il ne peut rien faire, n'ayant pas ce droit. Il se voit contraint d'annuler la comédie musicale West Side Story durant "Le leprechaun", suite à des menaces reçues après que Sue ait dévoilé le budget de la comédie lors de son "Sue's Corner". Cependant, Burt viendra le voir et grâce à trois de ses amis, réussira à réunir les fonds pour la maintenir. Au début de "Une fille avec une fille", il suspend Santana pendant deux semaines, suite à la gifle qu'elle a mise à Finn, appliquant ainsi la politique de tolérance zéro. Cependant, il ne le fera pas après que Finn ait déclaré qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse claque. Plus tard, il convoque Kurt et Burt dans son bureau suite aux élections. Après avoir félicité Burt pour sa victoire, il leur apprend que Kurt a gagné par une marge suspicieuse l'élection de président des Séniors. (Il y a plus de bulletins que de votants). Si le coupable ne se désigne pas, il suspendra Kurt. En fin d'épisode, Rachel va se dénoncer et Figgins la suspend une semaine. Saison 4 Il n'apparaît pas dans "La nouvelle Rachel". Dans "Britney 2.0", il demande aux New Directions de chanter au pop rally annuel de l'école. Plus tard le "pop rally" est sur le point de débuter, il fait son habituel discours. Il n'apparaît pas dans "Fashion in the City" et "Nos premiers émois". Lors de "Le rôle de sa vie", il est dans son bureau avec Will, Sue et Finn Hudson. Sue n'est pas satisfaite que se soit Wade qui est obtenu le rôle de Rizzo. Figgins ne comprend pas car pour lui Wade est une fille. Il est choqué lorsque Sue lui annonce que c'est un homme. Dans "Glease", Sue et Finn sont dans son bureau. Sue affirme que Finn n'a pas les diplômes nécessaires pour enseigner. Il lui dit alors qu'il ne faut aucun diplôme pour être à la tête du Glee Club car c'est une activité extra scolaire, il faut seulement être adulte. Sue annonce que s’il le reprend, elle fera la guerre aux arts de nouveau. Elle sort du bureau en jetant tout ce qui se trouve sur son chemin. Plus tard, il convoque Wade, en présence de ses parents, Finn et Sue. Cette dernière les a mis au courant pour le rôle de Rizzo. Ils refusent qu’il le fasse, ayant peur qu’il subisse des persécutions comme il a eu dans le courant de la semaine. Ils le retirent de la comédie et lui interdisent de s’habiller en femme pendant les cours. Ils partent tous les trois. Il n'apparaît pas dans "Duels de super-héros" et "Thanksgiving orphelin". Lors de "Le chant du cygne", il donne à Sue les clés de la Salle de chant car les New Directions ont perdu et qu'ils n'ont plus l'utilité de s'en servir. Il n'apparaît pas lors de "Glee, Actually" et "La soirée Sadie Hawkins". Dans "Mise à nu", il convoque Sam et Brittany car les résultats de leurs examens est arrivé, ils ont respectivement les résultats plus bas et les hauts. Pour lui Brittany a triché. Elle lui explique comment elle a fait, elle ajoute alors qu'elle ira à Harvard car elle est l'une des personnes les plus intelligente d'Amérique. Il est perplexe. Il apparaît de nouveau durant "Dernière chance". Il est dehors lorsque les coups de feu éclatent et il empêche alors Tina d'entrer dans le lycée. On le retrouve plus tard dans son bureau avec Sue, où celle-ci avoue être à l'origine des coups de feu. Il se retrouve dans l'obligation de la suspendre. Il n'apparaît pas dans "Le droit de rêver". Dans "Blackout", il y a une panne de courant à McKinley, il annonce que les élèves resteront au lycée malgré l'incident. Plus tard, dans son bureau Roz se plaint du comportement de Becky qui a été jusqu'à l'appeler "Coach Chocolate Pie". Il demande à Becky de s'excuser auprès du coach ce qu'elle fait. Roz quitte alors le bureau. Becky souhaite alors lui avouer quelque chose. Il n'apparaît pas lors de "Fantas-stevie-que" et "Tout ou rien". Saison 5 Dans "All You Need Is Love" après un chantage et une manipulation de la part de Sue, il devient l'homme de ménage de McKinley. Figgins fait une très brève apparition dans "Let It Be". Il est dans le public lorsque Sue annonce les résultats, il monte alors sur l'estrade pour récupérer le micro à pied pendant que le roi et la reine de la promo sont couronnés. Il redescend ensuite de l'estrade et assiste à l'humiliation de Tina. Il apparaît brièvement lors de "Requiem". Sue lui apprend qu'elle a nommé Becky sa secrétaire. Plus tard, il admire le mémorial en l'honneur de Finn, puis il regarde Santana et Bree se disputer à propos des bougies que la cheerio a éteint à la demande de Sue. Santana lui demande pourquoi il n'arrête pas Bree et les cheerios. Il lui explique qu'il n'est plus principal et que Sue l'est. Durant "Le marionnettiste", on le voit une première fois lorsqu'il nettoie le sol et que Sue apparaît en lui disant de faire mieux. Il lui répond qu'il l'a déjà fait. Elle compare cette situation au temps où il était principal où il faisait de son mieux mais ce n'était pas assez. Il apparaît lors d'un flashback de Sue, où cette dernière explique à Becky pourquoi elle porte des survêtements depuis 1986. Plus tard il réveille Jake endormi au fond de la salle de chant. Par la suite, il est responsable de la détention surnommée le "Beck-fast Club". Lorsque la commission scolaire arrive à McKinley, il leur dit qu'il y a une fuite de gaz dans la salle de chant et essaie de rendre Sue responsable. Elle rétorque que c'est son rôle de concierge de réparer la fuite et réduit son salaire de moitié. Lors de "Meilleurs ennemis", il apparaît brièvement lorsque Sue créée sa "bande d’idiot" pour l'aider à juger qui sera major de la promotion entre Artie et Tina. Il se met à pleurer pendant les discours des deux prétendants. Saison 6 Lors de "La loose" , il est devenu serveur à mi-temps au Lima Bean après que Sue est réduit son salaire de concierge, il prend la commande de Rachel, celle-ci est incognito, mais il la reconnais. Il révèle son identité à tous. Il se réjouit que les choses soient pires pour elle que pour lui. Anecdotes *A l'origine, les producteurs cherchaient un homme "blanc" avant de choisir Iqbal Theba. *﻿Il a travaillé pour Mumbai Airlines. Il a même fait une pub pour cette compagnie, et Sue lui fait du chantage avec dans "Promotion matelas". *Il croit aux vampires (Complètement Gaga).'' Dans "Fausses notes", on découvre qu'il a vraiment cru Tina lorsqu'elle lui a fait croire qu'elle était un vampire et qu'il a toujours peur d'elle. *Son adresse mail est gettinfiggywithit@aol.com et son mot de passe "1234" (Quatre solos et un enterrement). *Il a été principal pendant 27 ans (de 1986 à 2013) avant que Sue ne le fasse renvoyer dans "All You Need Is Love". *D'après Iqbal, Figgins est originaire de l'Inde. (source) *Son eau de Cologne est Drakkar Noir (Bonjour ivresse). *Une rumeur sur lui avait été rependue selon laquelle "Il aimerait que son lait soit trait comme celui des vaches du fait qu'il aurait les seins remplis d'un délicieux lait demi-écrémé". (Britney 2.0) *Lorsqu'il avait une vingtaine d'années, il aimait s'habiller comme Elvis Presley. *Ses groupes de musique préférés sont ''Air Supply et ensuite les New Directions. (La reine de la promo) *Il croyait que Wade Adams était une fille. (Le rôle de sa vie) *Il a une sœur Abigail qui est principale à Carmel High. (Vengeances en séries (1/2)) *Lorsqu'un internaute lui avait demandé quel prénom il choisirait de donner à Figgins, Iqbal avait répondu "Principal". Or, dans "Vengeances en séries (1/2)", on apprend par sa sœur qu'il s'appelle réellement "Principal". Galerie Figgins 01.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Figgins 02.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Figgins 03.jpg|Promo Saison 1 figgins-glee.jpg|Promo saison 1 FigginsSeason2.jpg|Promo Saison 2 101 03.jpg|1x01 - "L'effet Glee" figg.jpg 120 11.JPG|1x20 - "Complètement Gaga" 122 14.jpg|1x22 - "Rhapsodie" Figgina_sneeze.jpg|2x07 - "Chantons sous la pluie" 2x14 6.jpg|2x14 - "Bonjour Ivresse" BTW5.jpg|2x18 - "Être ou ne paraître" Prom 21.jpg|2x20 - "La reine de la promo" Prom 28.jpg|2x20 - "La reine de la promo" Prom 29.jpg|2x20 - "La reine de la promo" 319 9.jpg|3x19 - "Balausorus" 319 15.png|3x19 - "Balausorus" 319 22.png|3x19 - "Balausorus" 319 23.png|3x19 - "Balausorus" 319 24.png|3x19 - "Balausorus" 502 66.jpg|5x02 - "Let It Be" 507 85.jpg|5x07 - "Le marionnettiste" Vidéo thumb|left|270 px|Welcome to McKinley ﻿en:Principal Figgins es:Director Figgins it:Preside Figgins de:Rektor Figgins Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages secondaires Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 6